Tell him about the cat
by wholedamntime
Summary: "Ricordi l'ultima volta che hai portato una cosa morta in laboratorio?" "Di nuovo con la storia di quello stupido gatto." Jemma arrivò davanti alla porta del laboratorio con una grande scatola in mano, la aprì piegandosi e premendo il pulsante con il gomito.


**Tell him about the cat**

_"Ricordi l'ultima volta che hai portato una cosa morta in laboratorio?"_  
_"Di nuovo con la storia di quello stupido gatto."_  
_"Il gatto, digli del gatto!"_  
_"Il laboratorio è di entrambi, non tuo!"_  
_"Hai lasciato il suo fegato accanto al mio pranzo._"

Jemma arrivò davanti alla porta del laboratorio con una grande scatola in mano, la aprì piegandosi e premendo il pulsante con il gomito.  
Velocemente entrò e posò con un sonoro sospiro la scatola sul primo ripiano libero.  
Si diresse verso la sua postazione per accendere il computer e prendere alcune cartelline. I bip provenienti dai vari macchinari nel laboratorio accompagnavano i suoi movimenti.  
Il computer si accese definitivamente notificando alcune mail che la donna aprì e stampò in duplice copia.  
Tornò verso la scatola, che spostò su un piano più vicino alle provette e ai vari microscopi, prese una penna e vi incise sopra una lettera.  
Fitz bussò alla porta del laboratorio, chiedendo aiuto con gli occhi, aveva anch'egli le braccia piene di cartelle, fogli, buste e chissà cos'altro.  
"Grazie", disse non appena la biochimica lo fece entrare, aiutandolo con alcune cose.  
Senza chiedere nulla, Simmons andò a posare tutto sul tavolo della postazione di Leo, routine quotidiana.  
"Fitz, abbiamo i circuiti che hai richiesto, sali", la voce di Ward risuonò nell'altoparlante facendo sbuffare l'ingegnere.  
"Sono appena sceso!", disse sconsolato levando dalla tasca della giacca un qualcosa di ovale ricoperto di carta stagnola, che posò accanto alla scatola che aveva portato la donna.  
Simmons sorrise per la pigrizia del collega e lo incitò con lo sguardo ad andare, o Ward gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare.  
Rimasta nuovamente sola prese i fogli che aveva stampato e iniziò a dargli una letta veloce, appuntando di tanto in tanto qualche parola o qualche crocetta.  
Doveva effettuare delle analisi su organi interni di animali infetti, per capire se essi potessero essere in qualche modo collegati all'organizzazione "Centipede" e ai loro esperimenti per potenziare eventuali poteri presenti in organismi umani.  
Tornò davanti alla scatola e la aprì, iniziando a tirare fuori i vari organi presenti, erano circa una quindicina. Ognuno venne posizionato in una vaschetta di plastica trasparente ed etichettato.  
Provò a impilarle una sopra l'altra, per spostarle in modo più veloce, ma non vi riuscì, decise quindi di allinearle sul tavolo e spostarle un po' alla volta.  
Mise a terra la scatola per avere maggiore spazio e iniziò a disporle.  
Ne analizzò due contemporaneamente e mentre il computer elaborava i dati, aprì alcune scatole senza spostarle, doveva solamente prelevare qualche cellula.  
Con una mano teneva il bordo della scatola ferma, tra il braccio e il fianco la cartellina, la penna e la siringa nell'altra mano, la prima con il mignolo, la seconda con il pollice e l'indice per maneggiare meglio.  
Livello di concentrazione altissimo.  
Si era avvicinata per vedere meglio quando il suono acustico del macchinario, risuonando per la stanza, l'avvisò che aveva terminato i test.  
La rottura del silenzio l'aveva fatta spaventare, provocando un leggero saltello e una piccola gomitata ad una scatolina più piccola delle altre, che si rovesciò facendo fuoriuscire l'organo che conteneva.  
Sbuffò sonoramente, terminò il prelievo e posando ogni cosa che aveva in mano iniziò a pulire il danno fatto.  
Fitz tornò in laboratorio con altre due scatole in mano, ma essendo più leggere non ebbe bisogno di aiuto per aprire la porta.  
"Come procede?", domandò alla donna posando i pacchi in terra.  
"A rilento! Quel maledetto allarme del computer mi ha spaventata. Non si potrebbe abbassare?", continuò lei asciugando una parte di tavolo.  
Fitz sorrise e le si avvicinò, ma il sorriso si tramutò in puro terrore.  
Il ragazzo emise uno strano suono gutturale che la donna non comprese.  
"Simmons, che cosa...", pronunciò lasciando la frase incompiuta.  
"Dimmi che non è ciò che penso!", continuò voltandosi dall'altra parte per non rimettere e indicando un punto sul tavolo.  
Jemma seguì l'indicazione per notare poi che l'organo fuoriuscito, che ancora doveva rimettere nella scatola, era pressappoco vicino a ciò che Leo aveva posato sul tavolo prima di uscire dal laboratorio per andare da Ward.  
"E' un organo, Fitz. Un comune organo di animale", gli disse prendendolo e riponendolo nella custodia momentanea.  
Fitz emise un altro suono strano.  
"Jemma!", disse sconvolto. "Il tuo comune organo era vicino, troppo vicino, al mio pranzo!"  
"Odio quando imiti la mia voce!", rispose lei chiudendo la scatola e spostandosi sul suo piano di lavoro.  
"Che schifo!", concluse lui.  
"Oh, Fitz!", affermò lei alzando gli occhi al cielo. "Siamo scienziati!"  
"Io sono ingegnere, per la precisione. La biochimica sei tu!"  
"Appunto! Il mio lavoro è analizzare, sezionare, osservare!"  
"E non mettere organi di chissà quale strano animale accanto al mio pranzo!", terminò lui guardandola.  
"E' uno stupido fegato, di uno stupido gatto, Fitz!"  
"Non lo dire! Ti prego! Non lo dire!", continuò Leo portando avanti le mani. "Il fegato di un gatto accanto al mio panino. Oh santo cielo!"  
"Fitz!", lo sgridò Jemma ancora. "Basta!".  
"Il fegato. Di un gatto".  
Al limite dell'esasperazione la biochimica si voltò ignorando il suo partner, che continuava a brontolare e tornò a lavorare.  
Ignorarlo però rimaneva complicato.  
L'ingegnere continuava a lamentarsi borbottando qualcosa sul rimanere a digiuno e sui rumori che il suo stomaco faceva.  
"Fitz, giuro che se non la smetti, il prossimo fegato che esaminerò sarà il tuo!", lo minacciò lei puntandogli contro una siringa.  
Lui la guardò facendo una smorfia con il viso e andò a prendere le scatole che aveva lasciato all'entrata del laboratorio.  
"FitzSimmons", disse una voce all'altoparlante. "Se avete finito di discutere, vi vorrei parlare. Abbiamo delle novità per quanto riguarda l'organizzazione. Salite", concluse l'agente Coulson.  
"Arriviamo", dissero i due scienziati all'unisono, guardandosi storto ma sorridendo internamente.

Briefing Room  
Ok, mi devo placare, è la terza storia che pubblico in pochi giorni, ma io sono fatta così. Se ho l'ispirazione, prendo e scrivo.  
La storia è stata scritta con il cellulare, ed è proprio da questo che sto provando a pubblicare, quindi chiedo perdono se i caratteri possono risultare sballati o piccoli. Vedrò di fare tutto senza caos.  
Ho già altre due flashfic massimo one shot in mente, e penso che tra stasera e domani le butterò giù, poi giuro, che mi dedicherò solamente alla long dell'operazione sotto copertura!  
Come al solito, spero vi sia piaciuta :P  
Arrileggersi!  
Al laboratorio!


End file.
